


RWBY: Futa Universe

by LWDY



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inside, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Swearing, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWDY/pseuds/LWDY
Summary: A smut ridden fiction based on the RWBY universe, only the girls are all packing dicks. The main story is set in Volume 5 but the events play out a little differently. There may be some flashback scenes from Beacon Academy too. The story begins with Weiss being captured by Raven's tribe. The tribe leader has her own harem - and she's always looking for new girls... RWBY and all characters belong to our lords and saviours at Rooster Teeth.•Edit• I just noticed that there is a fic on the archive called: RWBY futaverse. Though the name is similar to this fic, they are separate stories. If you're into this one then you should check out their's too.





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a stat list of all of the girls that will be in this series. Here's a brief explanation of the stats;
> 
> Name: Age  
> \- Height  
> \- Body Measurements - B/W/H  
> \- Cock Size - Inches - Cock Thickness - D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS and Z (D is thinnest and Z is thickest)  
> \- Potency - How much they can cum (D being a little and Z being a lot)  
> \- Ease - How easily they can cum (D being quickly and Z being a while)  
> \- Short description of what they're into/like.
> 
> The girls;
> 
> Ruby Rose: 15  
> \- 5 ft. 1  
> \- 33B 21 34  
> \- 5 ¼ Inches C  
> \- Potency = C-B  
> \- Ease = C-A  
> \- Usually bottom trash. Her semblance is the only time she can dominate. 
> 
> Weiss Schnee: 17  
> \- 4 ft. 10 (without heels)  
> \- 28A 20 29  
> \- 11 Inches S  
> \- Potency = D-S  
> \- Ease = D-C  
> \- Loves taking anal and throat fucking. Rarely dominant. Likes being overpowered.
> 
> Blake Belladonna: 17  
> \- 5 ft. 6 (without bow/ears)  
> \- 32C 24 37  
> \- 9 ¼ Inches A  
> \- Potency = A-S  
> \- Ease = B-SS  
> \- The only girl at Beacon to penetrate Yang. Likes taking and giving cock equally. 
> 
> Yang Xiao Long: 18  
> \- 5 ft. 8  
> \- 36E 23 36  
> \- 7 ¾ Inches SSS  
> \- Potency = A-SSS  
> \- Ease = A-SSS  
> \- Loves dominating. Only goes bottom for Blake. Prefers doggy-style. 
> 
> Pyrrha Nikos: 18  
> \- 5 ft. 11  
> \- 34D 24 35  
> \- 6 ½ Inches B  
> \- Potency = B-A  
> \- Ease = B-A  
> \- Likes lovey sex. Missionary is her favourite. Tends to be bottom. Is missing but not dead.
> 
> Nora Valkyrie: 17  
> \- 4 ft. 11  
> \- 34C 22 34  
> \- 10 ½ Inches SS  
> \- Potency = S-Z  
> \- Ease = C-S  
> \- Loves anything if it’s rough (giving and taking). Anything.
> 
> Winter Schnee: 25  
> \- 5 ft. 7  
> \- 34C 24 34  
> \- 12 Inches S  
> \- Potency = C-S  
> \- Ease = A  
> \- Loves Humiliation; being completely overwhelmed by cock. Mind broken by Raven.
> 
> Raven Branwen: 39  
> \- 5 ft. 9  
> \- 36DD 25 36  
> \- 13 ½ Inches SSS  
> \- Potency = S-Z  
> \- Ease = B-Z  
> \- Loves giving pure brutality. Occasionally allows Vernal to take her. 
> 
> Vernal: 26  
> \- 5 ft. 5  
> \- 36F 26 36  
> \- 8 Inches S  
> \- Potency = C-A  
> \- Ease = B-A  
> \- Serves Raven. Mostly dominant but can easily go both ways. 
> 
> Summer Rose: 38  
> \- 5 ft. 0  
> \- 30A 22 30  
> \- 3 ½ Inches C  
> \- Potency = D-C  
> \- Ease = D  
> \- Pure bottom trash. Mind broken by Salem 13 years ago. Is missing but not dead. 
> 
> Kali Belladonna: 42  
> \- 5 ft. 3  
> \- 32B 23 35  
> \- 4 ¾ inches B  
> \- Potency = B-A  
> \- Ease = A-SSS  
> \- Taught Blake how to be a bottom by fucking her. Tends to be on top. 
> 
> Neo: 20  
> \- 4 ft. 9  
> \- 32B 20 33  
> \- 2 ¼ Inches D  
> \- Potency = B-SS  
> \- Ease = S-SSS  
> \- Ravens first victim. Lost her voice from excessive ‘service’. Mind broken by Raven. 
> 
> Penny Polendina: 16  
> \- 5 ft. 6  
> \- 32A 24 32  
> \- 2/4/8/16 inches D/C/A/Z  
> \- Potency = D-Z  
> \- Ease = D-Z  
> \- Due to her robotic nature, her penis has 4 stages of size, doubling each time. Both taker and giver. Is missing but not dead. 
> 
> Salem: ?  
> \- 5 ft. 10  
> \- 34C 24 34  
> \- 15 ¾ Inches Z  
> \- Potency = Z  
> \- Ease = Z  
> \- Possesses an inhuman sized cock. Savage top. Has eyes on Raven…
> 
> Ilia: 18  
> \- 5 ft. 2  
> \- 30A 23 30  
> \- 6 Inches A  
> \- Potency = C-SS  
> \- Ease = C-A  
> \- Belongs to Kali but loves Blake. Bottom until she gets angry, then becomes savage.

Weiss Schnee. Ex-heiress, now prisoner. A bandit tribe on the continent of anima, has captured the white-haired beauty. They keep her locked in a barred, metal cage. Many of the tribe members tease the girl, some of them making overly sexual gestures and remarks. Weiss feels disgusted by them, horny men and women ogling her graceful appearance. Despite this, she still holds their leader to some regard, as the dark-haired woman has instructed no-one can lay a finger on her without permission. She can’t help but feel some gratitude as she glares at the filthy bandits, trying to avoid thinking about what they could do to her if they had the authorization. 

Growing tired of their consistent staring, Weiss turns and sits down in the centre of the cage, away from everyone. Her thoughts also turn… to her teammates… to Yang. 

“Turn all you want, we’re still looking!” calls a female guard. The ex-heiress experiences a mild shudder and closes her eyes, trying to block out her surroundings. 

“Yeah, in fact you look just as good from behind!” a roar of laughter emits from the group of onlookers. The bandits continue to talk about her and what they would do to her, not caring about the fact that she can clearly hear them. Their voices subside into background noise as she focuses on staying calm and rational. Shortly thereafter, she falls to sleep, slumped forward uncomfortably, but her tiredness is too great for her to care. 

The sound of chains scraping against metal awakens the sleeping beauty. With a startled jolt, she quickly stands, subconsciously raising her left arm defensively. She sees a large group of bandits behind a lone feminine figure, pulling the door open, the mysterious woman steps forward. Weiss is both shocked and relieved to see the leader of the bandits walk into the cage, her magnificent dark hair trailing gracefully behind her with each step. Raven, stops barely a foot away from Weiss, whom must arch her neck upwards to see into the leaders crimson eyes, eyes devoid of emotion. 

“Schnee, I’ve been thinking” …her words are long and drawn out. 

“I haven’t exactly been the most… gracious host, have I?” The rhetoric question drips with sarcasm as she places a hand on her hips and smirks. Weiss looks away uncomfortably and backs off slightly. She doesn’t want to offend their leader, but she also has her dignity. The Schnee grounds herself and looks Raven dead in the eyes without saying a word. 

The dark-haired woman smirks wider and steps closer to her prey. Weiss holds the gaze, but her knees begin to waver. 

“Well, Weiss, I just so happened to know that the heir to the dust company has recently been changed. I’d assume that you and your… daddy, have had a little falling out?” The ex-heiress feels a slight flush of anger but opts to control herself.

“Why?” A quick, sharp response. Ravens smile fades, clearly disappointed by the young woman’s show of restraint. At this point, Weiss notices the cold bars of the cage against the back of her skirt.

“Well, to reiterate, I haven’t been very nice to you and from the looks of it, you haven’t gone through much good lately.” Raven lifts her right arm and places it on one of the bars next to Weiss’s head. Leaning in closely, her lips move close to the girls left cheek.

“What I propose, is an offering of good will.” Weiss raises her eyebrows at the line, hope rising in her chest. It is also at this point that she realises just how flustered she has become. Raven, noticing this, takes a step back and turns around, addressing her people

“Everyone, return to your tents immediately. Even you Vernal.” She adds after the chorus of complaints subsides. The woman known as Vernal has very short hair and a particularly large chest. 

“As you wish.” The young woman complies without a word, retreating to the largest tent at the back of the village. Weiss draws her eyes back to Raven; whose own red globes are already boring into hers. Flinching at the intensity of the gaze, the white-haired beauty shakes her head and finds her voice. 

“Why do we need to be alone?” A genuine question, but asked with an indistinguishably hesitant tone. After not getting a response, Weiss tilts her head to the side questioningly, an array of worry bubbling up inside of her. Raven turns her head away and slowly closes her eyes, a smile creeping on to her face. 

“I have changed my proposition… it would be more accurately referred to as a choice now. You have two of them. The first, and the one I would recommend, is that you come and stay in my tent for the remainder of your time here”. She pauses, analysing Weiss’s reaction. The ex-heiress merely widens her eyes in bewilderment. 

“The second, and the one my bandits would surely recommend, is that you can stay here in the cage, with the door unchained”. Weiss scoffs, thinking the bandit leader is joking. 

“You misunderstand little Schnee, this cage is not to stop you from escaping, the great gates surrounding the camp would surely be enough. No… the cage is to stop my men and women from raping you.” Raven lets out this revelation with a cold expression and an emotionless tone. This only adds to the horror. 

“R-Raping me?!” She gasps, fear replacing all other thoughts. 

“Yes, and trust me, I would let them, though I don’t particularly want to. The only reason I gave you this cage is because I want you for myself.” Raven advances on her prey, confidence and strength in her stride.

“When we knocked you out and brought you here I made sure no-one damaged your pretty little face… or your pretty little mouth… or must importantly… that pretty not so little weapon you’ve got down there.” The leader, rubs her hand against the front of the ex-heiress’s skirt, feeling the large bulge, hidden by the frills of the skirt. 

Weiss quickly realises she can’t escape this place, no matter what she does. Instead of fighting Raven she looks up into her eyes and narrows them in a sultry way as she begins to grind herself against her captor’s hand. 

“A fine choice, Schnee”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my website! https://www.lwdyfuta.com


	2. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven x Weiss scene. Brutal face-fucking with lot's of cum. A small bit of story too.

Weiss wraps her arms around Ravens neck as the stronger woman picks her up, cradling her with one arm under the legs and the other around the top of her back. Weiss could feel her cheeks flushing heavily and buries herself into the bandit leaders neck. As Raven walks, the ex-heiress feels a hard object pressing against her, imagination running wild, Weiss grows harder with each passing second. 

As they approach the largest tent, Raven turns and walks backwards through the curtains into the warm room. Weiss can’t help but feel a little flattered at the gesture. Ravens steady hands re-align in a way that allows her to set the young woman down comfortably on the large pillow formation in the back of the tent. She sits up on the cushiony surface, enjoying the feeling of comfort once again. Raven makes her way towards a side room, but not before catching Weiss’s eyes tracking her body with earnest. She turns and smirks at the glyph mage before entering. 

“Schnee’s are so easy… She made the right choice.” Comes the familiar voice of Vernal. She continues;

"Not that you would have let her take the other option regardless." This comment causes Raven to laugh quietly. 

“Most assuredly, after all she is a Schnee, I knew she'd cave. Anyway, I must ensure she is comfortable before we bring you into the equation. You will have to wait, Vernal.” The short-haired woman makes a short bow and kisses her leaders hand. Raven pulls her upright and kisses her full force on the lips, their arms wrap around each other. Their curvaceous bodies pressing roughly together.

The leader pulls away, leaving Vernal with a sly smile. 

“Well, have fun. Just try not to break her like you did with that Neo girl.” Raven stares after her, thoughts on only one of the many women she’s mind broken. 

“Was that, that Vernal girl?” Weiss innocently questions Raven as she re-enters the room. The leader immediately notices that her prey is still hard.

“Yes, but you can ask about her later, for now I would like to ask you a question, is that okay?” Raven seems to address the ex-heiress much in a much kinder way than previously, though her eyes still seem distant. Weiss nods, leaning forward.

“Have you ever… taken it?” The question was fair, but sudden nonetheless. Weiss thinks about her times at beacon academy, her times with Ruby, Blake, Nora but most importantly, her times with Yang. The powerful, buxom blonde with a knack for rough sex. Her favourite session was in the showers, being anally punished by Yang’s abnormally fat cock. It is a feeling she will never forget. 

“Yes, actually… I much prefer being on bottom, and I know, it’s surprising when I’ve got… well, 11 inches.” She signals to the now, obviously huge cock straining against her skirt. Nervously, she leans forward to hide it somewhat. Raven chuckles and shakes her head. She walks over to her subject and kneels in front of her.

“Your cock is beautiful, a seemingly common trait for a Schnee… I know you have a thing with a girl named Yang by the way.” Weiss looks questioningly at her. 

“I have been around little Weiss and I also have my ways of gathering information, Yang’s my daughter y’know… I wasn’t sure whether you liked being the little fuck puppet or not.” Weiss’ shock is barely able to keep up with each new piece of information coming from the bandit leaders mouth. Ravens tone turns sadistic as she continues. 

“Either way, when I found you, you were going to become one. My one. And here you are. Guess what happens next.” She stands and removes her hip and waist accessories, revealing a ludicrously large outline of a cock, just as fat as Yang’s but even longer. 

“My darling daughter is a thick girl, just like her mommy. There’s a reason she’s been wanting to find me for this long. She remembers from my last visit.” Weiss gazes lustfully at the magnum before her eyes, finding it hard to believe someone could be so big. 

“13 and ½ inches, little Schnee.” boasts the voluptuous Raven. Weiss, pulls her own sash off and removes her dress. Her flat chest and general lack of curves only seemed to exaggerate the size of her own member. Weiss points to the biggest cock in the room. 

“That. I need it.” She pleads pathetically, on her knees, head level with the beast. Yang’s mom lets out a quiet but uncharacteristic “aww” sound. Weiss smiles softly, looking up into her eyes. 

“You sure you can handle it?” she asks with an obnoxious amount of pride. The glyph mage quickly nods and locks eyes with the magnum once again. She begins running her hand along its massive length through the material. 

“Alright, alright, let me get it out first.” Weiss giggles as Raven removes her clothes. Both girls completely nude and with vastly different body shapes. Weiss’ slender form against Ravens curvaceous assets. Weiss has a small but chubby butt, well broken in by the girls at Beacon academy. Ravens butt is shapelier, with some jiggle and curvature, only taken by those she deems worthy. The ex-heiress gets straight to work by gripping the fat shaft with both hands. One of her hands is not nearly enough to fully encompasses the girth. She pumps and occasionally twists the cock with impressive vigour, all the while locking her bright blue eyes with Ravens harsh crimson ones. 

The bandit leader thrusts upwards with each of Weiss’ tugs, occasionally making little groans. Continually pounding her hands up and down, she begins to take the head into her mouth, thrusting in and out with every pump. The fat head of Ravens cock feels a rush of pleasure upon being enveloped by such a high-class mouth. 

“You were born for this, girl.” Raven says darkly as she pushes Weiss down on to the cushions. She lands with her arms helplessly angled upwards, her expression wild with anticipation. Raven walks around so she’s above the glyph mages head and kneels. 

“Hope you can deep throat.” She says sadistically. Weiss’s eyes light up with passion as she tilts her head backwards and opens her mouth wide. A flash of fire burns through Ravens eyes as she slides the first 5 inches in. To the dominators surprise, she takes it with ease. The taker even continues to swallow and flex her throat around the head. After shuddering with delight, she continues to push in further. 7… 8… 9 inches in and Weiss makes a small gagging sound but instead of attempting to take the cock out she just grabs the base of the cock with her hands and pumps it, attempting to make Yang’s mom feel as good as possible. 

“H-Holy fuck, little Schnee.” Weiss responds by taking the remaining 4 and ½ all the way down. Raven could see the outline of her cock going all the way down the throat, which made her throb harder with pleasure. The glyph mage begins forcing her throat up and down the massive length whilst pumping and twisting the base when she could. Her cute little face was now covered in her own spit as she gave her girlfriends mom the best head she had ever received. Raven could see Weiss’s enormous cock straining at full mast as it flopped from her efforts.

“You’re loving this. Dirty little fuck toy, fucking take it!” She grips the sides of Weiss’s head and savagely pounds her throat at an inhuman pace, almost as fast as Ruby’s semblance. Occasionally Raven could hear a moan squelch through the girls’ gullet as she begins to go full force. At that moment, the ex-heiress’s cock erupted all over her own flat chest as her body convulsed. Long drawn out whimpers are muffled by the onslaught from Yang’s mom as she continues to fire across the room and even on to Ravens hair. 

“Oh, you little bitch, you’ve done it now.” She smacks the glyph mage in the face and buries herself fully into the neck, leaving it in place to ensure Weiss can not breathe. Cum, spit and tears, cover her pretty little face as she feels Raven finally releas down her throat and directly into her stomach. Wave after wave continually fires as Yang’s mom screams in ecstasy, knowing that her subject can’t breathe makes her orgasm even harder. 

Suddenly Weiss cums again, albeit a pitiful amount. Her icy blue eyes began to close as she loses herself in her own personal heaven. Finally, Raven removed her cock and fired her last few jets over her new fuck dolls pathetically small chest. The bandit leader stands enabling Weiss to sit upright and take in that precious oxygen.

“Weiss… you are mine now… and when Yang comes for you, she’ll become exactly like you. Exactly like Winter, Neo, Vernal and every other tramp I’ve taken; my little fuck doll. Just another girl I can summon for sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, find out what Yang is doing. Probably going to be a very detailed flashback of Freezerburn and/or Bumblebee.  
> 


	3. A Simpler Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is on a long boat ride to Anima and has lots of time to think. Freezer burn and Bumblebee flashbacks and sex scenes. These two ships are so hot and hey, Yang's gonna dream about them... on a ship! Seriously though, girls be fucking.

On a boat, heading towards Anima, Yang Xiao Long finds herself deep in memories. The captain of the ship approaches the curvaceous blonde as she gazes into the horizon. 

“Ma’am, just letting you know, it’ll be another 5 hours before we arrive. You should get some rest; one of the other huntresses is awake now.” The captain is the stereotype of what you’d expect; white beard, silly hat, the whole deal. 

“Cool, thanks.” Yang looks over to the huntress; a seasoned woman, looking to be in her late 30s with flowing dark hair. It would seem they hadn’t seen each other during their trip yet. She begins walking towards the blonde, whom reciprocates her stride. 

“Good luck.” Yang calls as she high-fives the woman. Though she returned the high five, the dark-haired woman’s expression remained stiff and reserved. 

“Thank you.” A curt, dismissive response. Continuing to the cabins, Yang steals another quick look at the huntress. Sexy with wide hips and big thighs. The blonde smiles, as she is reminded of one of her friends. A frown takes its place as she is reminded of the girl who ran. 

Reaching her designated room, the brawler sighs quietly. Her mind constantly heading backward, reeling with thoughts of her team. She misses all of them; her pretty little rose, her prissy little heiress and her curvy little cat-girl. She regrets not following Ruby, for not being who she was supposed to be. For not being the big sister. She feels a similar regret for all of them. 

A single tear falls from her right eye. Angry at her weakness, she wipes it away with her sleeve and pushes the door open with a shove. Glancing across what has been her sleeping quarters for the past few days, she slams the door behind her. She rests her back against the wood, allowing her head to fall back against it with a thud. A jolt of pain seethes due to her not activating her aura. The blonde closes her eyes and supresses the boiling anger inside her chest. 

“Well it was your own fault.” Sulks Yang, whispering sarcastically to herself. Pushing herself off the door, she kicks off her shoes and lurches toward the bed. A large, extravagant thing with at least 4 pillows and lush feathered blankets. Pulling off her jacket and tossing it down, Yang turns and falls onto the comfortable sheets. Unable to control her thoughts, her mind once again starts to reel with memories of her time at Beacon academy. Memories of her times with the girls. 

Her thoughts revert to the huntress from earlier. How she reminds her of Blake in almost every way. Her dark flowing locks, her reserved poise and… her body. Though she lacked the faunus’s charm and cuteness. The blonde lets out an unexpectedly loud laugh, surprising herself. “Blake? Charming? Very cute Yang.” She thinks out loud. Pulling the blanket over her body, she turns on to her side and her eyes grow weary. Beginning to feel a sadness rise in her chest, Yang wishes for nothing more than to let this sleep come quickly. 

•Yang begins to dream about a specific morning back at Beacon•

Rough slapping sounds issue forth from the showers in team RWBY’s dormitory. Weiss Schnee whimpers as her ass is butchered by Yang’s fat, 7 and ¾ inch dick. 

“Oh God, Yang baby!... Uh!” screams the heiress in ecstatic pleasure. In their favourite position; Weiss stood, bent over, with her hands pressed against the tiles as Yang savagely fucks her from behind. The blonde has a powerful grip on the sides of her girlfriend’s delicate hips as she rams her with unimaginable strength, permanently stretching the heiress’s back door. Weiss cums for the third time that morning, blasting upwards into her own face. A small amount but an incredible feeling. 

“Hope you’re ready Weiss, cos I ain’t stopping now!” Shouts Yang as she feels her favourite feeling boiling up inside.

“Please baby, please, fill me!” coos a pathetic Weiss as her soft cock slaps against her own slender thighs. With a few final thrusts, the busty blonde begins to unload her thick, powerful semen into her girlfriend. Weiss can feel the cock pulse as it releases into her back passage. The blonde helplessly twitches as the feeling of filling the heiress consumes her. The taker begins rocking backwards and forwards on the meat, making Yang cum even harder and for longer. After another 6 seconds, the blasts finally subside as the blonde regains her composure. She pulls out as the ass gapes, dripping semen onto the floor. Weak and defeated, Weiss slumps down onto her back, with an appropriately satisfied expression.

“As always, your ass meets expectations.” Teases Yang, looking down at her girlfriend. With a sudden shiver, an unexpected glob fires from her cock, hitting the girl on the forehead. 

“Guess I wasn’t done.” She laughs heartily. The heiress remains on the ground, panting roughly from the savage fucking she just received. The brawler smiles lovingly at her. She bends down and sits Weiss against the wall. 

“I’ll turn the shower on. Get cleaned up when you can.” Flicking the temperature on to a medium, Weiss’s bright blue eyes dash to Yang’s violet ones. The look is calm, yet intense. A passionate and knowing look. 

“Thank you, Yang, I really needed that.” Says the heiress, honestly. 

“You really don’t have to thank me. Besides, when don’t you need dick? I know what you’re like Weiiiiiss.” Teases Yang. With a quick kiss, she leaves the girl to shower in peace and heads into the team RWBY bedroom. Blake lays down alone in the room, quietly reading a book on her bed. The curtains are drawn, leaving a small lamp as the only source of light, which casts a gentle orange glow across the faunus. 

“Well that sounded good.” Says Blake with a minor hint of amusement. She places her book down and sits up with a subtle smirk. 

“Well, you know how it is with Weiss. Where’s Ruby? I can smell roses.” She asks, making conversation. 

“That would be because she just fired a load into my mouth.” Says Blake, with a tinge of bitterness as she lays back onto the bed in a sulk. Yang raises an eyebrow. 

“You didn’t get to finish?” asks Yang, reading the girl’s body language and smiling. 

“Yeah, she had to go meet your dad so I just gave her head." Replies Blake, factually.

"Really good head mind you.” She adds with a wink. 

“Well, I dunno, we both know how easy it is to get Ruby off.” Yang teases with a giggle. Blake gives her a dirty look and returns to her book. 

“I’m kidding! Trust me, I am fully aware of how well you suck dick, Blake.” The blonde speaks in her usual upbeat tone. Upon seeing a split-second smirk from the faunus, she decides it’s safe to ask a question. 

“Is something wrong Blake?” knowing that Yang could be stubborn, the dark-haired girl puts down her book at looks her friend, dead in the eyes. Yellow eyes scrutinising violet ones, she carefully chooses her words before speaking.

“I want to cum in something.” States Blake, factually, still retaining eye contact. Yang’s response gradually grows more serious as it progresses;

“Well I think Weiss is out of commission and everyone else is awa… You mean me?” 

Blake smiles a real smile. 

“Please?” The faunus presses, with an intentional but uncharacteristically sweet inflection. Yang looks away from her friend. 

“C’mon Yang, you get to drill my ass almost every day!” Pleads Blake, slapping her own butt for emphasis. Yang had only ever taken it from one person and she won’t deny that she really liked it but… The blonde liked to feel powerful. To feel in control. She takes a seat on the bed. 

“Yes… But on one condition.” speaks Yang, more of a command than a request. The faunus grins.

“Of course, anything to be inside you.” Blake coos. This causes Yang to roll her eyes, but a smile forms on her lips nonetheless. 

“I get to be on top, okay? At least for the beginning.” The brawler shows a very uncharacteristically shy expression. Picking up on this, Blake gives her a warm, soft kiss on the cheek. This makes Yang feel a little more comfortable. The faunus then nods her head. 

“You do realise you’re still naked, right?” Laughs Blake but then continues;

“Then again, you wouldn’t care, would you? You’re Yang Xiao Long after all. Most powerful top in all of Beacon.” 

“You’re damn right I am!” Boasts the blonde, as she flexes her arms jokingly. Blake’s cat-ears wiggle cutely as she giggles. She then rips off her own dressing gown. 

“Soooo, what does it matter if you ride one little kitty.” Her curvy body looks enchanting in the dim lamp-light. Yang feels herself growing hard, the fat head of her cock, expanding. Blake kneels next to her, her body fully exposed and waiting. The blonde always had a soft spot for Blake’s thick hips and butt, hence why she would always stick it in her ass. Though this kind of applies to any girl as Yang just loves butt stuffing. Blake, having been taught to be the taker by her mom, was used to such treatment. However, she also inherited her mother’s need to fuck other women. Usually, it would be Ruby but she wasn’t here and Blake simply couldn’t resist Yang’s body any longer.

“Wow, I’m so used to you facing the other way that I forgot how big it was.” Yang says as she notices Blake’s hard, 9 and ¼ inch cock. The faunus laughs lightly and lays back down on her bed. 

“No-one has to know.” She speaks in a low, lust-filled voice, holding her lengthy cock upwards. A strange nervousness bubbles in the brawler’s stomach as she crawls across the bed, eyes locked with the weapon. Yang climbs up and hovers above her teammates hips, her fat cock pointing directly towards Blake’s face.

“I want you… in the front…” The brawler says slowly. She receives a quick, excited nod in response.

Blake watches the thick meat begin to lower as the blonde slowly slides the faunus’s cock into her cunt. The faunus suddenly stops Yang. 

“You’re a virgin!?” She exclaims in shock, feeling Yang's hymen. Blake knew she didn’t take it much but she thought surely someone had been in there. 

“Shh! And only in the front yes… I’ve taken it in the butt before but… I want you in here instead.” The blonde seemed to be a little shy about it. Blake didn’t know that Yang’s butt was defiled by Raven a few years back.

“Now hurry up! Weiss’ll be done in the shower soon!” Speaks the blonde in a sense of urgency. Blake takes Yang by the ass, and slides her down the remaining length, taking her virginity. A slight wince in pain but mostly covered up by how good the faunus’s cock felt. The brawler begins to rock backwards and forwards on her partner. Unsure of what she was doing, Yang let her instincts take over and did what felt good. 

“Mmm, that’s it…” coos Blake, savouring the feeling. The blonde’s large chest began to shake as sticky slapping sounds began to fill the room. The faunus began to squeeze Yang’s fleshy butt as she began to bounce up and down. 

“Oh wow…” Yang says, surprised by how good it felt. Getting into the moment she begins moving her body in sexy ways for Blake, as she continues to bounce. The faunus could feel herself blushing as she felt as though her cock was on fire. Or perhaps that was just Yang’s unique entrance. Blake begins thrusting up into her friend and revels in the knowledge that she was taking the “infallible” Yang Xiao Long. It felt almost unreal. The girl’s hips continue to collide as the blonde could feel her body jiggling in all the right places. Her thick cock slapped against Blake’s stomach as she rode her ferociously. 

“Hoooo Go-d…” Whimpers Blake as her partner shows an unexpected amount of skill. 

“Oh, you like that kitty?” Teases Yang, relishing in the fact that she was still in control. All the faunus could do was make a long ‘mmm’ sound. At this point, the brawler begins putting some of her raw strength into her riding, slamming down onto the girl’s long shaft. Blake makes a loud moan as both girls give up on being quiet.

“Ah! Yes, that’s it baby!” The faunus shouts. At this point it sounds as though Blake is the one taking it. Yang laughs, completely in control. She leans forward and roughly pumps her hips against the woman, now knowing she was good at this. 

“You’re gonna cum for me, aren’t you?” Yang’s question sounds more like a command as she stares into her partner’s eyes. Blake gains a burst of strength and lifts her body upright. The blonde is taken by surprise as Blake pushes her onto her back.

“Bend over for me.” The cat-girl commands. The brawler blinks once but then complies.

“Give me your best shot, kitty.” She winks. Blake, slightly angry, pushes Yang’s upper body down into the bed and then grips the bubble butt in front of her. She slides the entire length back into the soaking pussy. Blake smashes into the girl with unexpected force as Yang begins to mumble incoherent swear words in pleasure. 

The cat-girl admires the way Yang’s body curves. Her small waist and her great hips, at least 13 inches’ difference in width. The unbelievably hot body helps Blake begin to feel her orgasm approaching. 

“God, this is good!” exclaims Yang as she is pummelled from behind. Her butt is big but not fat and continues to jiggle as Blake holds onto it. 

“Ahh, Yang, please can I do it inside!?” the faunus cries out. 

“Do it, baby, fill me!” With that, Blake sheaths her big cock all the way and begins launching into Yang’s cunt. She greedily takes all the cum, as her pussy squeezes around the meat, wanting more and more. Unintelligible sounds escape from Blake’s throat as she mindlessly humps her partner. Due to her carelessness, she slips out of Yang and begins firing across her back wildly. The blonde could feel it splash up her back and felt dirty. She loved it. Suddenly she feels a blast of semen come from her side. Turning her head, she could see Weiss pumping her cock and releasing her seed onto her. Both girl’s streams subside at roughly the same time, despite Blake starting much earlier. 

Weiss and Blake collapse down onto the bed from exhaustion. Yang smiles softly and, though she didn’t cum through her cock, enjoyed the experience nonetheless. Then she felt cum drip down from her hair and onto her nose. 

“Girls… You came in my hair.” 

“Uh-oh.” They say in unison. 

“And I didn’t get to finish!” Yang picks up Weiss and puts her next to Blake, both women laying on their backs. She then kneels over them. The blonde takes hold of her fat cock and begins jerking it roughly, knowing it wouldn’t take long for her to finish with these faces in front of her. Blake’s yellow cat-eyes are slightly apologetic and Weiss’s ice blue ones are just surprised. Yang immediately begins to fire one of her signature loads across their faces. The cum is like torrential rainfall to the girls as they become soaked. Regardless they both open their mouths and take in as much as they could. The blonde doesn’t just stop with their faces but moves down to paint their chests. Weiss’s almost completely flat chest gets covered in a mere second. She then moves onto Blake’s more buoyant tits, fully coating them in a beautiful, white sheen. 

•Dream ends•

Yang wakes up to find her member hard and rather wet. Suddenly a head appears from under her blanket. The Blake-y huntress from earlier, only she had something in her mouth. She swallows down what would appear to be the last of Yang’s cum. 

“Captain says the ship will arrive soon.” She says bluntly. The blonde is completely bewildered. 

“Oh, don’t be like that, you were touching yourself in your sleep, I was just helping you finish up.” With that, the huntress struts out and Yang never sees her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long one. To clarify, Yang and Weiss are (to quote Nora) together together. Though this is one of those ridiculous, dirty stories where everyone fucks each other for some reason. And that's totally awesome. In the next chapter, we go back to the bandit camp and Weiss is in for some big treats.  
> 


	4. The Way Schnee's Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set immediately after chapter 2 ends. Raven and Vernal show Weiss what it means to join the harem. Double penetration is cumming... Heheh, get it?
> 
> Kill me.

Finally, able to catch her breath, Weiss props herself on her knees and looks over to Raven. The busty bandit has wild eyes, burning with a passion that matches their colour. 

“You’re… the one who broke Winter?” she asks in a hoarse, timid voice. 

“Yes, you Schnee’s sure are born to be the bottom bitch.” She raises an eyebrow as she speaks, judging the young woman. 

“You’re both big, yes, but you’re oh so submissive… I love it.” Raven’s cock twitches, still fully hard. Ready for more. Weiss’ eyes lock with the massive member and feels herself grow hot once more. Her own cock had shrunk down to a flaccid 6 inches, but that wasn’t the part of her that felt hot.

“A-and you say you want Yang too?” A feeling of happiness swells in her delicate chest. 

“Do you miss your little girlfriend?” A sarcastic, rhetorical question. Weiss nods sweetly, a hopeful look in her light blue eyes. Raven feels a tinge of something from this look. The feeling one might get when a kitten does something extra precious. 

“Well, then I will… I’m going to take her and put her where she belongs. She’s fully aware of where that is.” Her tone starts out far too kind, making her snap the last part of her line. Crimson eyes re-alight with a raging passion as they once again scour over the heiress’s tight body. 

“What are you going to do to me now?” asks the Schnee in a low voice, eyes drawn to Ravens immaculate appendage. 

“Hmmm… Well, little Schnee. I’m sure you’ve realised my enormous cock needs some more servicing… And I don’t think your throat is going to cut it this time.” Weiss leans forward in anticipation as Yangs mom continues speaking in her sultry tone. 

“Your ass. I will take it.” She speaks darkly, eyes tracking the young womans slender shape. The glyph mage knew this was coming, she knew because Raven is so much like Yang. And Yang oh so loved putting it back there… The white-haired girl felt herself growing nervous.

“Vernal!” After a moment, the busty bandit came through the curtains offering a quick bow before speaking.

“Yes, master?” her tone is monotonous in attempt to hide a swell of excitement in her stomach. As Raven turns to the entrance, Vernal’s eyes are immediately drawn down to the very reason she joined the camp.

“She’s better than her sister was. At least at sucking.” She states factually.

“But I believe she needs something more now… Would you care to join us?” The dark-haired woman offers her hand as an invitation. Weiss, baffled, stands up quickly.  
“W-What’s going on? I can’t take anymore, you’re huge enough as it is!” the Schnee’s nervousness begins to bubble and develop into fear. Vernal takes her leaders hand and walks over to her side. 

“Thank you.” The short-haired woman speaks quietly, but is clearly sincere. Both women look at their subject, scouring over her naked form. She recoils slightly in response. 

“Little Schnee, you have more than enough holes… and I know you want this. You live for this… I know your kind.” Raven stares deep into Weiss’s icy blue eyes, probing them.  
“I…” she stumbles in her response. She knows Raven is right and slumps down onto the floor. 

“I will be honest, we will be rough with you…” Vernal intercepts in a fair sounding voice. 

“But I don’t wish for you to be uncomfortable. Are you sure she’s ready, master?” Vernal looks up to her leader questioningly. Raven continues to search her subjects’ eyes without saying a word. She kneels, levelling herself with Weiss and gently raises a hand to the young woman’s face, cradling it. 

“You want us… to overpower you?” her tone implies that the question is rhetoric. Upon seeing Weiss’s eyes shift away from her own, she retracts her hand, smiling at the girl. 

“We’ll take care of you, little Schnee.” The tribe leader speaks in a nearly unrecognisable voice. Soft and caring. Raven plants a kiss on her forehead before continuing. 

“Don’t worry you’re safe here.”

Weiss thinks over what has occurred. She has been kidnapped by bandits and turned into a sex doll for their leader. Their sensual… powerful leader. She considers Raven’s crimson eyes, matching their gaze, and searching them. 

“You captured me to make me your next woman. The next girl in your… what’s the word… harem? You weren’t going to let me be raped by your people. Never.” The ex-heiress felt a little angry but gratuitous. The tribe leader stands up. 

“Well, welcome aboard. If it makes you feel better, you’re one of the best yet.” Raven’s voice takes on the same slightly obnoxious tone as earlier. Despite this a subtle smirk creeps on to Weiss’s face. 

“Thank you… and something tells me you’re going to overpower me regardless.” Retorts the white-haired girl in a strangely satisfied voice. Both bandits look at one another and smirk.

“As I said, I know your kind. I know you want this too.” Raven speaks confidently as she uses her hand to signal to Vernal. Weiss lets out a cute chuckle, and turns the short-haired woman smiling at her.

“So, I hope you aren’t as big as your master, otherwise I’m in some trouble.” The ex-heiress scans over Vernal’s body as she speaks. Raven then turns to the only clothed woman and begins stripping her down. Her jacket is pulled away revealing an impressive chest that could even put Yang’s to shame. Slowly the bandit leader pulls down Vernal’s tight trousers to reveal a flaccid 5-inch cock. Raven then does something completely unexpected and begins sucking on it. A soft moan escapes the recipient’s lips as Yang’s mom takes her all the way to the base with ease. Dipping her head up and down the length causes it to grow longer and fatter, though the dark-haired woman barely seems to notice as she works the shaft with a hand, masturbating herself with the other. 

Clearly possessing some skill, she causes louder whimpers from Vernal, putting her at full mast before finally withdrawing it from her throat and looking back to a perplexed Weiss. 

“Some of my girls deserve a... special reward.” Speaks Raven as she licks her lips. Standing, she emotes towards the 8-inch, hard cock she was just sucking.

“Give her a taste, Weiss.” With this command, the glyph mage crawls on her hands and knees and swiftly takes the full length into her throat. After Ravens fat cock, this was easy for her. 

“She’s good, right?” speaks Raven factually. Vernal merely makes an unintelligible noise and takes a hold of Weiss’s slanted ponytail, using it as leverage to slowly fuck the girls face. The bandit leader smirks and shakes her head.

“Guess I’ll take what’s mine then.” Raven says casually, positioning herself behind the ex-heiress. She lays her huge cock between the small but chubby cheeks, it’s size going over halfway up the girls back. Amongst the wet sounds of facefucking, Raven could hear a small sound of worry come from Weiss. Smirking, the dark-haired beauty grips the left side of the glyph mages slender hips and takes her own cock with her right hand. Raven lifts her cock and spits directly onto the head and begins rubbing it. When the fat head is smeared in a light shimmer she then spits directly between Weiss’s butt cheeks, wetting her hole. Continuing to rub herself, Raven then takes a hand and begins to massage it in. Slowly, she slips a wet finger into the girl, causing a gentle moan to sound in her throat. 

“Well that was an easy entry. Yang must’ve really liked you.” Raven speaks bluntly as she adds two more fingers and starts thrusting them in. She then looks to Vernal, who now had both her hands on either side of the recipient’s head and was pounding her face with thoughtless strength. Shaking her head and chuckling, Raven removes her fingers, lines up her cock and takes the young girl by the hips. Slowly she pushes the head into Weiss, whom lets out a shiver, seemingly wanting this for a long time. Vernal’s thrusts slow down as she notices what’s happening, she pulls back leaving her head in the girls’ mouth. Weiss, begins bobbing up and down, using a free hand to polish the spit covered staff. Raven continues to push in, until Weiss finally winces at about 9 inches. 

“Not used to so many inches of something so fat?” teases Vernal as Weiss continues to jack her off. It was true, Weiss had taken Nora’s huge cock, yes, but the hammer-wielder’s hammer isn’t this thick. 

“Don’t worry little Schnee, I used to struggle taking it all too, but trust me… she’s worth it.” As Vernal spoke the last line she looked passionately into her masters’ eyes. Raven smiles in return and resumes pushing into Weiss. She grips a hold of her bitch’s ponytail and yanks her backward so that she is forced to release the cock before her. 

“You listening, Schnee?!” Raven demands as she presses her chest into the girls back, still sheathed inside of her. 

“Y-yes master!” splutters Weiss. Satisfied, Raven pushes her cock the remainder of the way into the ex-heiress’s ass. A deep, guttural moan escapes Weiss’s lips as she revels in the joy of being so full. Her cock was once again fully hard, as the feeling of something so big inside of her makes her whole body quake. 

“So… big.” Utters Vernal, ogling Weiss’s 11 inches.

“Vernal, please. I think you have something to fill?” Raven grabs the glyph mage under the legs and pulls her up off the ground. Here, Vernal could see Weiss’s soaking pussy, just below the balls, begging for attention. 

“Oh, God yes.” The short-haired woman easily carries Weiss as she pushes herself into the girl. She is so slick that there is barely any resistance. The 11-inch cock strains between the flat chest and Vernal’s toned stomach. 

“Ohhh, you two are… absolutely amazing.” Pants Weiss pathetically. Being sandwiched between the two curvaceous women, both of whom tower over her adds significantly to her sexual high. It reminded her of her times with Yang and Pyrrha. 

“Strong words little Schnee. We haven’t even started fucking you yet.” Speaks Raven directly into her ear. Weiss lets out another shudder at the thought. Vernal holds her up as their master begins thrusting up into the young woman’s accommodating butt. Gripping onto the ex-heiress’s impossibly tiny waist, she effortlessly slides in and out of her ass hard and fast. Pulling out 10 inches with each thrust causes Weiss to crumple helplessly in the two women’s arms as she goes limp. 

Vernal begins sliding in and out of the young woman, matching the solid pace set by their master. Weiss screams out in pleasure from the dual onslaught, her body shaking in delight. They continue to pound their fuck toy with reckless abandon, not considering the damage they might do. 

After a few minutes, Weiss begins to feel a familiar sensation build in her nether region. Moaning without a care for her volume the ex-heiress once again fires her cum all over herself, only this time she coats Vernal’s huge chest as well. Upon seeing this the short-haired woman begins to feel the same feeling.

“Fuck, Raven, I don’t think I can s-”

“-Fill the little tramp! I don’t think she really cares at this point.” Interjects Raven bitterly. Weiss, could only be appropriately described as ‘fucked silly’. Her arms dangle helplessly at her sides, her head resting against Vernal’s shoulder as her tongue lolls ungracefully out of her mouth. The two women slam into Weiss at the same time, both feeling the other’s cock through the girl’s inner walls. 

“Take it all, Schnee!” Shouts Vernal as she releases a torrent of semen into the girl’s womb. The two women slamming Weiss down on to their cocks with unimaginable strength.

As the short-haired woman’s orgasm subsides she releases Weiss, letting Raven take her. Immediately the bandit leader shoves the ex-heiress to the floor and moves her on to her back, her great cock jutting upwards, still hard despite cumming already. 

“My turn, fuck doll.” Raven says savagely. She grips Weiss by the thighs and rams her full 13 and ½ inches back into the girls back door. Vernal’s cum drips down on to their master’s gigantic cock as she rams herself in and out relentlessly. The semen acts as an additional lubricant for Raven, allowing her to fuck the ass at an inhuman speed, possibly even faster than Ruby - and most assuredly harder than Yang ever did. 

Weiss screams from the extreme movement as her cock once again erupts and covers her slender body. Upon seeing this, Raven takes both hands and grips her bitch’s waist, both of her hands can nearly fit all the way around the girl’s body, and uses her raw power to slam as hard as she can. Weiss’s flat chest barely moves from the severe pounding, which only sends Raven even closer to cumming. The now flaccid cock flops pathetically as Ravens thrusts space apart and become more and more savage as her eyes glow red.

“Ah, YES! You’re mine girl!” She screams sadistically. With each movement, she fully pulls out her cock and sheathes it all the way, leaving Weiss’s hole gaping each time.

“Where do you want it, slut!” the glyph mage realises what this means and finds her voice once again. 

“My pussy, c-cum in my pussy!” Though she attempts to shout, her voice wavers pathetically. Her breathing starts hitching as the dark-haired woman slams her cock into the place she requested. Weiss puts her arms around Ravens shoulders, holding her close, needing to feel the powerful seed inside her. The tribe leader presses her body against the girl, grips an ass check with each hand and begins using them as leverage for the final few thrusts. The ex-heiress wraps her legs around her new master and buries her face into her neck. She whimpers and moans with each savage movement.

“Please…” Weiss whispers. Her cock growing hard yet again as it rubs between her and Ravens hot, sweating bodies. 

“I need it…” Pleas fall on willing ears as Raven finally begins to fire her load. Both girls quake in pure ecstasy as they both orgasm the most powerful orgasm they have ever felt. 

Weiss could feel the waves of semen pulsing inside of her as she herself cums for the 5th time that night. The exposed cock explodes, releasing the biggest amount yet, covering herself and her masters body, face and hair. Raven doesn’t care as she continues to fire rope after rope of cum into her daughter’s girlfriend. Even after Weiss stops, Raven continues to fire wildly into the young woman for 10 more seconds. 

Finally pulling out, the tribe leader jacks off, softly moaning as she releases a few extra shots over Weiss’s cock. Vernal was once again fully erect and was touching herself to the lewd sight. Raven looks down at her victim and laughs, noticing she had passed out. 

“Well Vernal, want a go?” Raven walks over to a desk in the back, sits on it and opens her legs. The bandit leaders cock, though flaccid, still hung at 8 and ½ inches in length. Vernal is ecstatic at the offer and picks up Raven, as she did with Weiss, and fully sheaths herself into the pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was cool. Am I being clear enough about the plot though? Anyway, next time we get to see what the girls of team RNJR are doing.  
> 


	5. Ruby's Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long journey across Anima leaves Nora and Ruby full of pent up energy, especially after the dramatic fight with the Knuckelavee Grimm. In need of some 'good times', Nora comes into Ruby's room...

Upon arriving in Mistral, the girls of team RNJR find themselves pent up with lots of energy. Their journey was full of tension and Nora starts becoming impatient… Ruby, sits at the edge of her bed reading a comic. 

“Rubyyy!” Calls Nora in her sweet, yet somehow snarky voice. Her shoulder length ginger hair gently bounces as she hops over to her teammate. 

“Hey, Nora. What’s up?” The ruby-haired girl replies innocently, placing her comic down. She turns and locks her silver eyes with her friends’ aqua ones. Giving the scythe-wielder a wide smile, Nora hops to a stop in front of her. Ruby, can’t help but snatch a quick look at the bubbly girls’ chest as it jiggles lightly.

“It’s that time again!” Nora’s tone is light hearted, with an undertone of confidence. She beams at the silver-eyed girl, encouraging a fast response. 

“Uh… Oh! Right. Okaaay, I know how you can get.” Ruby replies her voice soft and understanding. 

“Good, it’s been so long, since we stayed at that inn!” the ginger girls voice increases in pitch at the last word. Ruby stands up and takes the shorter girls face into her hands. Beaming at one another, the red-heads bring their lips together in a reserved but passionate kiss. Nora brings her arms around her friends’ waist as she presses against her, needing more of her taste. Ruby wraps her arms around her friend’s shoulders and reciprocates a gentle squeeze. 

Slowly, the ginger girl slides her hands down the formers back, coming to a halt over the plump butt and squeezing it roughly. Pulling back from the kiss, Ruby raises an eyebrow at Nora. Responding with a small slap on the butt, Nora's mouth curves into a devilish smile.

“Who says I wanna be bottom this time huuuh?” coos the silver-eyed girl. Dismissing the comment with a giggle, the ginger snatches her friend under the knees and pushes her back onto the bed. Ruby’s butt and back land harshly on the bed with a creek, which in turn, causes Nora to pull a suggestive face. 

“Well, you have been filling out y’know. I wanna try out this new bubbly butt of yours!” teases the hammer-wielder with another grope at the side of Ruby’s - admittedly larger than a few weeks ago, butt. A blush spreads across her pale complexion. 

“Well aren’t you flattering…” She sulks. Upon seeing this Nora pulls a mock pouty face and crosses her arms exaggeratedly. A sly smile creeps onto the corner of Ruby’s lips. Seeing this, Nora involuntarily starts beaming at the girl and jumps on to the bed, pecking kisses wildly across her friend’s face. An array of giggles come from the victim as the girls squirm and writhe against one another. Eventually it devolves into a struggle for control. Nora decides to entertain the idea and see what Ruby can do. 

“It’s my turn to take you” commands Ruby. Though attempting to sound intense, she just comes across as cute, almost like a playful puppy. The ginger gives her friend a slightly patronizing look of adoration, which completely counters the silver-eyed girl’s intention. In an attempt to reaffirm some control, Ruby grabs her friend by the waist and attempts to push her onto bed. 

Attempts. 

Nora’s raw strength easily overpowers Ruby and ends up straddling the helpless scythe-wielder. 

“Do you want to be inside me that badly?!” Nora complains with exaggerated arm movements. With a whimper, the submissive girl does a small nod. With a peck on the forehead Nora dismounts her friend and kneels at the bedside.

“Well c’mon then” speaks the ginger in a kind voice. With a smile, Ruby takes to the edge where her friend is kneeling, sitting in front of her. 

“How do you want me?” Nora asks provocatively. 

“Make me hard” commands Ruby, standing so her hips are level with Nora’s head. In response, the hammer-wielder smiles and reaches under the black skirt, pulling down Ruby’s favourite ruby-coloured panties. Tossing them aside, Nora lifts the skirt to reveal a flaccid 4-inch cock. With her left hand, Ruby takes a hold of her friend’s head and gently pushes it forward in encouragement. Large aqua eyes look up to silver ones as Nora takes the full length in to her mouth with ease. With a moan, Ruby immediately grows harder.

“Mmm” comes from a muffled Nora’s mouth as she once again divulges in the taste of cock. Bobbing up and down on the fully erect 5 and ¼ inches, the ginger quickly realises this isn’t enough to excite herself and takes a hand to her own cunt and begins stroking the opening. Growing wet she slips a finger in as she continues blowing her friend. Ruby quickly remembers that Nora loves rough sex and suddenly grips onto the ginger hair and begins making more forceful movements. Perking up, the hammer-wielder places her hands-on Ruby’s plump butt cheeks and pulls them towards her with each thrust, increasing the force in which her mouth is fucked. 

“Ouuuuhh, good girrrrl…” moans an impassioned Ruby as she skull fucks Nora. That’s when Ruby starts to feel something hard prodding at her knees. The hammer-wielders hammer had grown to its full size of 10 and ½ inches and now jutted out from her pink skirt. Noticing the sheer size causes Ruby to shudder in the knees. Nora pulls her head from Ruby’s grasp and stands quickly. With a sadistic grin and a slightly spit covered mouth, she pushes her friend back onto the bed with unbelievable force. 

“Enough of the that!” exclaims the ginger excitedly. The silver-eyed girl knew this was coming and didn’t want to fight it, not even one bit. 

“Don’t worry! You’ll still be in me.” Continues Nora as she straddles Ruby’s hips, allowing the full 5 and ¼ inches to sink into her soaking pussy. The ginger’s fat cock lays across her friend’s abdomen and she begins to ride her.

“Now you can see her up close and still have your girl feel good too!” proclaims Nora, referring to each other’s cocks. Rocking her hips backwards and forwards, she once again revels in the feeling of cock. The last time she taken it was back at Beacon with Yang. Ruby admires the girl’s physique, as she rides her. Nora’s lightly toned body, sensually rides up and down, her ample chest shakes from the motion. The silver-eyed girl takes her rider by her tight waist and begins thrusting upwards. 

The hammer-wielder smirks and begins adding more force to her bouncing, almost mocking the girl. Ruby knew that Nora was just doing this for her. She knew that her friend could easily destroy her and this fact made it even more exciting, knowing that the switch could be flipped so effortlessly… unless she activated her semblance of course. 

“N-Nora.” Moans Ruby. Pitying the girl, Nora places her hands on either side of her friend’s head, leans forward and begins lifting her butt up and down the length with full power. Knowing Ruby had quite a short fuse she wanted her to feel as good as possible when she came. The bed shook with such intensity that Nora was sure everyone in Mistral could hear them, but she didn’t care. Gazing into lust-filled silver eyes, the ginger knew her friend deserved this pleasure and rode as fast as she could.

“Oh, G-God! Nor- holy F-!“ Ruby’s sentences become an unintelligible blend of words. Becoming overwhelmed in pleasure, she takes hold of Nora’s jiggling butt and activates her semblance. Taken aback by the sheer speed of her partner, the ginger girl stumbles forward on top of Ruby’s chest as she pistons in and out at 6 times per second. Unable to Move, Nora’s cock immediately fires rope after rope of cum all over ruby’s chest and face. The hammer-wielder’s face is locked in a constant ‘O’ shape from sheer pleasure and shock as she cums buckets repeatedly. She was cumming so hard she couldn’t even make a sound. 

“Who’s the bitch now!” shouts Ruby as she destroys her friend’s pussy. Suddenly she appears behind Nora, spins her around, pushes her on to her back and slides the slick cock in her tight ass. The gingers eyes widen dramatically at the overwhelming pleasure she feels, her massive cock continually firing all over her own body. She finally starts making high squealing sounds as she gets punished anally. Nora loves this, the only time she likes taking cock is when it’s savage and brutal. Though Ruby’s isn’t the biggest, her technique during semblance mode is flawless. Finally, the hammer-wielder’s cum subsides. 

“Do you want my cum in your ass?! Do you?!” demands Ruby as she holds Nora’s thighs together, continually pounding her. The thick, powerful legs shake as their owner is completely railed. The ginger’s big cock is sandwiched between her own thighs. 

“Y-yes.” Lost in pleasure, Nora’s word is barely a whisper. 

With a loud moan of ecstasy, Ruby starts to fill her friend’s ass with semen. The ginger can feel the cum squirting up into her warm butt. 

Not able to produce as much cum as Nora, her streams subside after about 4 seconds. 

Ruby then begins to realize exactly what it is she just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is a little shorter than the last 2 chapters but that's due to Ruby cumming fast and so little. I'm sure you can tell that Nora cums fast but that's only when she's being savagely fucked. If you ever want to check those character stats, feel free to check the first episode's notes again. Next chapter will be Nora's revenge, as we will get to see exactly what her hammer can do... (It will probably be very intense).  
> 


	6. Nora's Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Nora to get some sweet revenge.

The silver-eyed girl blinks quickly, almost stunned by her own realisation. ‘What have I done?’ She thinks to herself. Ruby slowly removes herself from Nora, which causes a small amount of cum to spill out onto her butt. The smell of roses begins to course through the air. 

“Wow, Ruby. You got good.” Says the ginger, with a hint of admiration. Ruby’s body language becomes timid. Nora sits up quickly, causing her to flinch. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it. You always love play-time.” She teases, knowing the scythe-wielder’s fear. 

“Come here!” Nora shouts playfully, grabbing Ruby by the wrists. The girl easily succumbs to the hammer-wielder’s strength and lets her do as she likes with her. Not that she was against it, she just wanted to be able to walk afterwards. Nora stands up and with one hand, lifts Ruby up by her wrists until she wraps her legs around the ginger’s waist. 

“I love this little cape of yours.” Nora says delightfully as she gently tugs it with her spare hand. Each yank causes Ruby’s head to tilt back sharply. Aqua eyes widen as an idea sparks from behind them.

“That’s it!” shouts Nora, enthusiastically. She could feel her 10 and ½ inches straining at full mast, pressing against Ruby’s, once again, hard cock, which is precisely half the length of Nora’s. The hammer-wielder twists the girl around and pushes her onto her knees, bending her over the bed. She grabs the girl by the cloak and pulls her head backward.

“Can you see how I’m gonna fuck you?” Nora says through gritted teeth. The silver-eyed girl whimpers in response and nods her head. With a sadistic laugh, she smacks her on her juicy butt. Though her hips aren’t as wide as Blake’s, there’s a hell of a lot of meat on her ass, possibly more than Yang. With another laugh, Nora once again smacks the bouncy flesh, though this time causing the scythe-wielder to moan a long, lewd moan. 

“Look at this thing! I’d better fuck you into shape!” She says excitedly, releasing the cape. With a jolt, Ruby’s upper body hits the bed with a light thud. Nora admires the way her friend’s butt is perfectly heart-shaped as she bends over the bed. She admires how her cock hangs so snugly between her shapely legs. 

“N-Nora?” the silver-eyed calls shyly. Not getting a response she begins to turn but suddenly feels a hand roughly grab the back of her hair and shove her face into the bed. 

“Noooo you don’t!” Interjects Nora jovially. 

“Face down, ass up. That’s how you’ll be. That’s where you belong.” Her voice takes on a much darker tone as she slowly releases her friend’s hair. Too timid to do anything, Ruby lets the young woman line her cock up against her back door. Two powerful hands grip a fat butt cheek each as the hammer-wielder begins pushing her robust cock into the hole. 

Ruby, having not taken something since their night in Higanbana, struggles as the head slowly stretches her open, unlubricated. 

“Gah.” Winces Ruby, mostly in pain from the probing object. 

“Oh, shush. You and I both know how much you love this.” Scalds Nora. The silver-eyed girl couldn’t argue; she adored being trashed by fat cock (probably thanks to her growing up with Yang). Though she had to admit, it did hurt when she hadn’t had it in a while. Not that she’d dare to say anything when Nora gets angry. The hammer-wielder continues to slowly skewer the girl with her huge cock, ensuring they both felt every centimetre disappear into the butt. 7 inches… 8 Inches… 9 Inches…

10 and ½ inches absorbed by the juicy ass of Ruby Rose. The taker shudders, much like Weiss does when she takes a fat dick. The inner muscles clench around the mighty hammer as she begins slowly withdrawing once again. The butt isn’t eager to let cock out as it clings to it, refusing to let it out without a fight. Ruby moans softly, remembering why she loves what they deem as ‘play-time’ so much. With a shove, the ginger rams her cock back in. This causes Ruby to jolt forward. Nora continues brutally smashing into the back-end of her friend. The bed quakes loudly with each slow, powerful thrust. She closes her eyes and embraces the onslaught behind her. Ruby’s arms are stretched out by either side of her-head, motionless like a sex doll. Motionless apart from Nora’s savage fucking anyway. 

A sigh of content escapes the scythe-wielders lips. A powerful hand comes down and lashes her across the right butt cheek, which in turn reverberates a great deal. A high, squeal of a moan jettisons from Ruby’s throat as her cock suddenly begins to fire hot, sticky cum onto the floor. The smell of roses fills the air. It sprays out like a hose, splashing against the bed and onto her dominators shoes…

“You FILTHY girl!” bellows Nora, delivering another room shaking smack. 

Her butt begins to glow a ruby red from sheer pain, but she doesn’t care, she lives for these moments. Her cum subsides, a respectable amount for Ruby Rose, though still nowhere near close to one of the hammer-wielders loads. 

Nora retains her power as she begins to speed up. If there’s one thing the hammer-wielder excels at, it’s stamina. She can apply extreme amounts of force for hours on end, without her strength diminishing. This is something that not many can do. As previously established, this stamina isn’t quite present when she’s taking it… 

The ginger roughly grips the cape once again, and pulls Ruby up like a ragdoll, continually fucking her. The silver-eyed girl could feel herself choke, but she doesn’t care too much. The feeling only enhanced the intensity of it all. She also trusts Nora a great deal. 

Ruby’s back arches sexily as her butt sticks out into the violent thrusts behind it. Her skirt is pressed against Nora’s abdomen as she hammers her into the bed. She can feel how loose her hole has become since they started and notices a strange mix of shame and sexual gratification raise in her stomach. Nora suddenly pulls her friend into a standing position and picks her up by the legs, all the while still being sheathed inside of her. 

“Let’s shake up this work-out!” yells Nora, gleefully. She takes her friend over to a table top and places her on it. Her ginger friend pushes her onto her side and moves her legs so she is laying down in a ninety-degree angle. Nora looks down at Ruby’s dainty, but curvy body as she slides back in. 

“Gaahhh, Nora… You’re so… biiig.” Whimpers Ruby, breathlessly. She relishes in the pleasure her friend brings her. The girl with the smaller cock finds herself no longer able to speak due to Nora activating her semblance. Tiny shocks of electricity emit from the hammer-wielders giant cock, causing Ruby to spasm in bliss. It massages her most sensitive areas, complementing the raw force provided from Nora’s expert thrusting. The silver eyes roll back into their head as Ruby begins to orgasm yet again. The combination of power and massaging keeps her in a constant state of cumming; she would fire a short burst and then a few seconds later, fire another. She cums like this for 3 minutes straight.

“O… No… R-a... Pl-AH!” Completely illiterate. Ruby attempts to plead for her friend to stop. She feels as though she might pass out from pure pleasure. Nora continues her merciless destruction without even a hint of remorse, her eyes glued to her friends exposed, fleshy butt, jiggling wildly. The table snaps and falls to the ground but Nora continues, relentlessly stretching Ruby, as she always does during their ‘play-time’. 

The ginger flips the silver-eyed girl onto her stomach and squats over her, now fucking the girl into the ground. The cum surrounding them shakes as the room trembles under Nora’s strength. The last thing Ruby hears before passing out is the sound of the floor cracking around them both. 

“Pathetic! You could at least TRY not to pass out for once!” Nora screams, though it falls on unconscious ears. She pulls her immaculate cock out of the gaping ass and flips her onto her back. Nora walks around the girl and crouches above her head. She grabs the scythe-wielder by the neck and opens her mouth with her other hand. With a sickening squelch sound, she rams her cock fully into the girls throat and unleashes her biggest load yet. The wet caverns of her friend’s throat don’t fight the intrusion as she lays there, lifelessly chugging down the thick waves of semen. Nora grips Ruby’s throat tightly which also constricts it around her cock harder too. After 10 seconds of non-stop filling the girls stomach, the cum begins to overflow back out of the mouth and out of her nose. 

“Ohhh, Rubyyy...” moans the satisfied ginger as her orgasm finally subsides. After another 10 seconds, she pulls out of her friend’s throat. Nora could barely see the inside of Ruby’s mouth, as she was just so full of cum. 

Silver-eyes flicker open. With a cough and a splutter, she smiles at her friend.

“Full?” giggles Nora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say "Poor Ruby", but honestly, this is fan fiction and she loves it. Also, yes, her cum smells like roses. Delightful. Let me know if you find any typing errors and i'll be sure to fix them.  
> In the next chapter, Yang finally finds her mother...  
> 


	7. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for blondie to meet her maker. What's gonna happen?

Weiss grows to love her new life. For the past few days she has been under the care of Raven. When her heart yearns for adventure she is free to explore the lands of Anima. The bandit leader has created a reciprocated trust with the ex-heiress. This trust has led Raven to bond with Weiss, allowing her to be one of the few people she can use her semblance for. If Weiss is ever in trouble, she will come for her. Regardless, the ex-heiress still misses her girlfriend. But Raven won't bring her to her. She's waiting for Yang to come to her. 

Near the camp, a young curvaceous blonde, ventures through the woods, accompanied by a small group of female bandits. Yang has a confident stride as they lead her to her mother. Roughly half an hour ago the women ambushed her to steal her things. Upon seeing Yang’s beauty, they adjusted their goals into something much more… vulgar. With a smile, she dispatched all 5 of the women in combat and took them one by one, pounding them into submission. Afterwards, Yang demanded that the women take her to the Branwen camp. Initially the women protested but after a quick bit of convincing: “Wanna get beaten and ass fucked again!?”, they became willing to help. 

“Here it is.” Spits a cute, brunette bandit with a tiny cock. She signals to the large gates amongst the trees. 

“Thanks cutie.” Replies Yang. She winks and gives the girl a quick smack on the butt. After a grunt of protest the girl pulls a pouting face and continues leading them forward. Yang can barely contain her excitement as she finally gains entrance to the camp. She was going to use her mother to get to Ruby. The group of sore bandits begins to disperse as the gates close behind them.

“Hey! I’ll come find you again some time!” Yang calls to the same cute bandit as before. Surprisingly, the girl turns back to her hesitantly and blushes. After a few seconds of thinking the girl decides to hold her tongue and continues walking towards her tent. With a boisterous laugh, the busty blonde heads towards the obvious central structure that must belong to her mother. Walking towards the curtains, Yang hears the familiar sounds of sex. 

“Tch, now there’s a surprise.” Mutters the brawler sarcastically. Raising her mechanical hand to the entrance. She then hears the all too familiar moans of her favourite ice queen. Frozen in place, she listens to her woman being savagely pounded by who she can only assume is her mother. 

“Geez, your ass is a bucket at this point!” exclaims a familiar woman’s voice. Regaining her composure, the busty blonde pushes aside the curtains and steps into the tent. Firm hands grasp her girlfriends cute butt as she is bent over and railed by a woman with long, luscious dark hair. Weiss’s eyes are closed as her body shakes, her upper body and hands pressed harshly against one of the tents walls in her and Yang’s favourite position. Her massive cock quivers as it is sandwiched against the wall and her own flat-chest, erupting upwards and coating herself. Raven, notices the intruder and gives her a sly smirk. 

“Mom… Weiss?!” Shouts Yang, at first bewildered and then shocked, unable to believe what she sees. 

“Yang.” A calm, controlled greeting for her daughter. Weiss sharply turns her head to the entrance and immediately locks eyes with Yang. Icy blue eyes widen in sudden realisation; her girlfriend has caught her being fucked by her mom. Raven fully pulls her long shaft out of the girl, whom crumples to the ground, not realising how much she was relying on the bandit to hold her up. 

“Don’t be mad at the little lady, Yang. Besides, even you can’t resist me. You’re here after all, right?” The dark-haired woman gestures in welcome. The blonde laughs weakly.

“No, I guess you’re right. It’s hard to resist you, trust me, I know.” Yang’s voice becomes sincere as she turns to the ex-heiress and continues.

“It’s okay Weiss, she did this to me once too.” She turns back to her mother.

“But believe it or not, I’m not here for you. I’m here for my sister…” The brawler’s voice oozes with satisfaction. A disappointed sound spills from Raven’s mouth, understanding everything in a fraction of a second.

“Tai…” 

“Yes, mom. Dad told me about your semblance. Though… I think I’ve made a quick change in plan.” The busty blonde strides up to her mother, stopping inches from her face. With a firm hand, she grasps Raven’s thick, but flaccid cock. 

“I’ll be taking my girlfriend back… by taking you.” Yang’s tone is smug and confident, her grip solid around her mother’s magnum. The bandit leader doesn’t even flinch, she merely smiles.

“Well, darling…” Raven moves her head next to Yang’s ear, making her voice cut deep into the girl’s mind.

“…try me.” A sharp hit of anxiety fills the blonde’s stomach. She begins to feel the cock in her hand pulse, the blood filling it, making it stretch and grow back to its massive size. Raven’s eyes glow crimson as she crushes her daughter’s willpower with her stare alone. The dick breaks her hands grasp as Yang stumbles backwards. Weiss lets out a small gasp.

“Yang!” calls the white-haired girl. The blonde casts her eyes back to her girlfriend. Weiss has an unusual facial expression, it wasn’t worry, as Yang would’ve expected. It was pleading. Almost as though she wanted Yang to let herself be taken? No, surely it's not that. 

“Listen to your girlie, darling. You know the rules. Your cock cums first; I keep you. My cock cums first; you keep me, and all of my subjects.” Raven, sounds unexpectedly fair about it. Yang’s eyes glow red. 

“I’ll take those chances.” The blonde speaks with a newfound conviction. With a wink at her girlfriend, she rips her clothes off. The two beauties stand facing one another, mother and daughter, sizing each other up. They are almost mirror images of one another, save for the most minor differences. Aside from age and hair colour, they could be mistaken for twins. This is not taking cock size into account though. Raven extends her left hand towards her daughter and gently takes her by the waist. Slowly pulling her closer she plants a kiss onto Yang’s delicate lips. The blonde’s red eyes widen in surprise, but eventually close as she embraces the bandit leader. She lifts one hand to her mother’s chest and the other around her waist as the daughter entwines herself with Raven. The brawler lets out passionate moans as her mother takes a hand to Yang’s thick, already erect shaft and begins to slowly pump it up and down. Weiss can already feel her own cock grow and begins to jerk it at the lewd sight, though she dares not to interrupt them directly. 

Not wanting to be outdone, Yang slides both of her hands down her mother’s lower back and comes to a stop over two supple butt cheeks. The blonde gives them a hard squeeze, the malleable flesh spilling through the gaps between her fingers. She then moves a hand towards her back door… Raven pulls her head away from the kiss and gives her daughter a dark grin.

“So, he told you that too did he. Just in case I tried something… Alright, i'm game... good luck.” The bandit leaders tone is inviting, as she challenges the girl. With a harsh poke, Yang slips two fingers into her mom’s surprisingly loose back passage. The blonde looks questioningly at Raven, both confused and a little humoured. The dark-haired woman lets out a roar of a moan as her daughter exploits her one true weakness. In a moment of excitement, the brawler grips her mom’s immaculate cock, and begins to pump it in sync with her finger fucking. She could feel the great veins pulsing beneath her grip and suddenly became overwhelmed by the desire to fuck the woman. With all her strength Yang pushes her mom onto her back, causing a loud slam to fill the room. Raven’s head lands just in front of Weiss, whom looks down, shocked at seeing her master being taken this way. With a hard shove, Yang rams her entire fat 7 and 3/4 inch cock inside of her butt. Despite how thick her dick is, Raven’s butt practically sucks it in with near to no resistance at all. The daughter laughs loudly as the taker lets out another ecstatic moan. 

“The great Raven, trash for butt stuffing!” Another great laugh erupts from Yang’s throat as she begins to piston in and out of her mother. Even Weiss can’t help but giggle a little as Raven becomes fodder for anal, just like herself merely 10 minutes ago. Little did they know, this is exactly what the dark-haired woman wanted. For now, she just closes her eyes and gets lost in the feeling. 

Raven’s great tits flop around from the intense strength being fucked into her. Her legs are up against her daughter’s own massive chest as she holds them together. Yang could see her mother’s gargantuan cock, trapped between her large, shaking thighs. This just spurred her on even more as she continued to ream her harder than she’d ever done to a woman in her entire life. The dark-haired woman starts making dumb, uncharacteristic whimpers from the sheer pleasure ripping into her butt. That’s when she feels a massive penis rest against her face. Fiery eyes open to see icy ones looking down at them. The ex-heiress’s great 11 inches rest down her cheek and onto her chest. The blue eyes have a burning look in them that could even match the colour of Raven's. 

“Hope you can deep throat.” Weiss quotes Raven from their first time together. She immediately forces her cock into the older woman’s mouth. The instant she gets balls deep, Yang’s moms pussy explodes, coating her daughter’s balls in her lady cum. She whimpers high whines against the great cock inside her throat as she continues squirting over Yang’s thick thighs. 

“Your cock’s next, slut! And then you're mine!” Shouts the blonde as her and her girlfriend thrust into her mom in complete sync. Raven’s face becomes slathered with spit as it gets fucked. Squelching sounds accompany each brutal splatter as Weiss, for the first time ever, feels what it’s like to face-fuck someone. 

“Oh… Yes!” She screeches. 

“I can see why girls always do this to me!” She carries on as she smashes into the older woman’s face. The dark-haired woman knew that this was bending the rules but she didn’t care. It felt good, and she knew she wasn’t going to lose... 

“Yeah! Fuck her, Weiss! Can you feel that, mom?!” Yang shouts once again. 

“Even your precious subjects can take you!” She accentuates every other syllable with an extra hard thrust. Raven grabs the glyph-mages cock and begins twisting and jerking it into her mouth like a professional. Weiss looks down at her master being trashed like a slut and could feel her orgasm already approaching. The way the older woman’s great cock sat between her large tits made her grow further flustered. The way the dick bounced and slapped against herself made her cheeks blush. The way the sides of her thick ass shook with each of her girlfriend’s savage movements made her cock begin to fire. 

“AHHH!” the ex-heiress releases blast after blast of semen deep into her master's stomach. Raven effortlessly swallows it down, pumping the meat and squeezing out all she could get. She gulps down wave after wave of the Schnee’s warm seed. Due to pleasure, Weiss has even stopped moving and is making a constant high-pitched sound as Yang’s mom expertly sucks out the fattest load Weiss has released since she was at Beacon. 

“Tch, you’d might as well give up now, Raven.” Yang speaks bitterly, with emphasis on her mom’s name. The bandit leader smiles around the dick, as its cum subsides. Taking the bait, she withdraws the cock from her throat, as Weiss falls back helplessly. 

“What’s the matter baby, can’t make mommy’s big… huge… cock cum?” Raven teases, stroking herself slowly. This causes a flash of anger to cross her red eyes. Suddenly, she picks up her mom and pushes her into the wall. The dark-haired woman merely turns around, bends over, and pushes her hands against the walls, imitating her and Weiss’s favourite position. Raven looks over her shoulder, crimson eyes lightly lidded in a sultry, provocative gaze. She invites her daughter back in. 

Yang felt her penis twinge, pre-cum soaking the tip. She didn’t realise how close she was to cumming just then. 

“I would love… to feel that in me again. Maybe, in the place you came from this time?” The bandit leader knew she’d won. She knew Yang didn’t stand a chance now. 

The blonde strides angrily over to her mother and instantly penetrates her womb. It was hot and wet and felt like velvet. Yang could feel herself get closer to cumming just from entering…

“No!” Screams the brawler. Her hair begins to glow in her signature gold colour. Flames surround her endless locks. Raven, for the first time in a long time, felt a pang of worry as her daughter activates her semblance for the first time ever during sex. 

A violent slam into the pussy she once came from. The walls shake. 

Another violent slam into the womb she came from. The walls crack.

Yet another violent slam into the mother she came from. They crash through the wall. 

Raven falls onto her hands and knees onto the ground outside. Yang immediately re-mounts the older woman and smashes into her, cracking the floor more and more with each thrust. The bandit leader only knew pleasure as she began to lose control of herself. Her pussy had already cum again, making the thick shaft inside her feel even better. She could feel her cock bubbling, ready to burst. Ready to lose to her daughter. Ready to become a permanent fuck puppet.

It erupts. 

The blonde yells a powerful scream as her final thrust knocks her mother onto her stomach and releases her cum into her womb. 

Yang flops down onto Raven as she loses all control of her mind. Her cock firing semen at an impossible speed, leaking out of the cunt just as quickly as it filled it. The mother holds her daughters head close as it hangs over her shoulder and strokes her hair gently. 

“Shh, it’s okay darling, shhh…” Raven soothes her daughter, as she continues taking litres upon litres of her seed. Yang pants, never having put so much effort into something in her whole life. She barely registers Raven’s touch but instead of moving away from it, she embraces it, pressing her cheek against her mother’s in an affectionate but weak snuggle. The cum stops as her daughter falls asleep. With a smile and a light chuckle Raven speaks.

“You’re definitely my daughter.” She even had the bandit leader worried for a moment. Weiss walks over to the two of them. 

“Guess you won then.” She speaks softly, addressing Raven with a delicate smile, whom nods in response. She slides out from under the blonde and picks her up, taking her back into the room and placing her onto the pile of pillows. Weiss continues. 

“I'm kind of glad... but me and Yang are still allowed to… y’know, right?” her tone is cautious, eyes hopeful. The raven-haired woman laughs once again. 

“Of course.” The response makes the blue-eyed girl beam. 

“But when she wakes up, she’s got some work to do.” Raven gestures to her 13 and ½ inch hard-on. Weiss subconsciously lifts her hand forward to touch it, but the bandit leader steps back.

“Ah-ah-aaahhh.” She says whilst wiggling a finger side to side. 

“This load is reserved for my daughter, little Schnee.” This causes the ex-heiress to cross her arms in a sulk. 

“Now, now, missy. No complaining. You’re going to help me fuck her.” Weiss grows hard at the thought of taking her brutal girlfriend. 

“Really?! ...Time to get some revenge for all those butt fucks!” squeaks the glyph-mage. 

“Actually… do me a favour; bring Vernal to me. Tell her it’s a matter of triple-penetration. She’ll come. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter I will let you guys pick one of these 3 options;
> 
> 1\. We catch up with Blake in Menagerie. Will also feature Kali and Ilia.  
> 2\. Another flashback of Beacon but in Ruby's perspective. Will also feature Pyrrha and Penny.  
> 3\. Yang receives triple penetration from Raven, Weiss and Vernal. Maybe that cute, brunette bandit will have a go too. 
> 
> You must post your choice in the comments! I'll wait two days before tallying the results.  
> 


	8. The Belladonna's New Plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ilia time! Sorry, but no Kali scene this chapter. In this universe, Sun didn't follow Blake to Menagerie (cos I need a lazy explanation as to why he's not there). Also Ilia ended up leaving the White Fang shortly after Blake did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilia has been added to the stats page on Chapter 1! If you wanna get some "info" on her be sure to give it a read! ;)

When Blake got home to Menagerie, she found out that her old friend, Ilia, was still the bitch for her mother, just like she was before she ran away. She also found out that neither women were particularly happy with the way she ran away. The cat-girl always loved it when they got angry, it always led to the most brutal fucking. And Blake loved a brutal fucking. Maybe that’s what led her to like Yang so much…

Yang… another girl she’d left behind…

She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t think about the blonde every day. She thought about all her friends, just like how she thought about Ilia and everyone when she first went to Beacon. 

The curvy cat-girl is in her room awaiting the arrival of her old friend, Ilia. Her parents are out and her and the chameleon-Faunus haven’t yet seen each other since her return. The instant Blake arrived at home, her mother dragged her into her bedroom and destroyed her. It was an hour-long ass fucking, and an incredibly savage one at that. Kali, has always been jealous of the fact her daughter’s cock is so much bigger than hers. She claims that Blake ‘inherited her father’s staff’. A quick tap of knuckles hit the cat-girl’s bedroom door. This is when she notices she’s been touching herself. Startled, she quickly pulls her pants on and sits up, pulling the blanket over her bulge. 

“Y-yes?” Calls Blake, uncertainly, thinking her dad could be home early. Gently, the door swings open and slender legs walk into the room. Yellow eyes move up the slim body and come to a stop on a young, freckled face. The cat-girl sighs happily. 

“Ilia.” Says the Belladonna, smiling. 

“Blake.” She has a reserved and pained aura about her, despite reciprocating the smile. Believing her boner to be appropriately flaccid, the Belladonna rushes over and hugs the shorter girl. Taken aback by the action, Ilia just stands there, arms by her sides, her blue eyes level with Blake’s neck. The ninja feels a warmth spread through her chest and finally wraps her arms around the taller girl.

“I… missed you…” Ilia is unable to hide her voice break, as she begins to cry. The Belladonna squeezes the shorter girl, embracing her. 

“I’m sorry Ilia, I really am.” She pulls back from the Chameleon-faunus and gazes into her eyes. Blake’s soft look quickly dissipates as the ninja’s skin becomes enveloped in a deep red and yellow tone. 

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I got to nut inside someone!” The once blue eyes now burn gold in a mix of anger and passion. Blake flinches at her friend’s sudden grip on her arms. Ilia’s rage however, seems to build beyond her sexual frustration. It was more than that. 

“I-” the cat-girl is immediately cut-off by a sharp slap to the face. 

“No, Blake! I don’t want your excuses! I needed you!” The chameleon-Faunus releases Blake’s arms but continues assaulting her with words. 

“I KNOW why you left! Because of Adam… But I don’t care! You LEFT me! I had to endure countless interrogations just because I MIGHT have known where you ran off to! If it wasn’t for your parents backing me up, I might have NEVER left the White Fang.” Ilia’s breathing is harsh, her eyes becoming more and more red due to persistent tears. This only made her look madder. 

“Please, Ilia, I’m so sorry, I was weak!” The cat-girl pleas hopefully, desperate for the forgiveness of her friend. The ninja turns sharply, putting her back to the girl. 

“What can I do? I’ll do anything. Please.” Ilia’s ears perk slightly at this but she still does not turn back around.

“Oh?” The chameleon-faunus sounds almost mocking. Blake felt her cock begin to strain against her already tight pants. She felt the urge to take advantage of Ilia’s frustration. The chameleon-Faunus felt delicate hands wind around her waist and rest on her stomach. 

“Oh.” The realisation of Blake’s want shouldn’t surprise her. After all, the cat-girl just loves being trashed. She begins wiping her eyes as her skin-tone returns to its natural, light tan. Ilia hears a small pop sound, as her partner’s great cock finally bursts free from its confines. It slaps against her lower back with a gentle ‘pit’ sound. 

“I still think it’s ridiculous how much of a taker you are when you’ve got such a big dick.” Ilia says bluntly. She turns to face the cat-girl and feels another spike of anger suddenly jolt through her. 

“Well, you should see Weiss then.” Blake mutters with a laugh but then continues speaking. 

“Besides, I think that I like taking just as much as I do giving.” Spoken with a hint of smugness. She then catches an unusual look in her friend’s eyes. 

“Ilia?” she questions the girl. 

“S-sorry, I think I’m still a bit mad, that’s all…” the chameleon-Faunus admits, looking away. Blake’s eyes narrow ever so slightly. Not in anger, but in lust. 

“Good.” The cat-girl says sharply. Ilia looks up at Blake’s face. She looks up at the girl she loves, finally back in her grasp. She wants to stop thinking. So many emotions are running through her, so many questions yet to ask. ‘Who the hell is Weiss?’, ‘Is she hot?’, ‘How many girls did you fuck?’, ‘Can I have a go with some of them?’… ‘Do you love me too?’ 

“Fuck me. We can talk after.” Commands Blake. 

“But Blake I- “

“-Oh FINE! Lay down!” Ilia makes a small ‘eep’ sound as the Belladonna shoves her onto the bed. She was looking forward to being railed again but it seems she can’t even get that. 

“Seeing as you’re so incapable of fucking me then you’ll just have to take it. Lucky you. After all, I’m just sooooooo big, right?” Blake gives her 9 and ¼ inch long cock a light tap, making the head waggle side to side, hypnotically. Ilia isn’t familiar with such a dominant Blake, it made her grow wet. The ninja’s eyes lock on to the great shaft with a growing need, a need that begins to cloud her thoughts.

“...Come on then. Show me what you’ve learned.” The chameleon-Faunus whispers in a low, sexy voice. The cat-girl laughs. She feels empowered as she viscously begins tearing away Ilia’s buckles, making the tight leather loosen slightly. The ninja helps by unzipping the front and pulling her arms through the sleeve-holes. With one fluid motion, Blake pulls the outfit off the girl, leaving her completely nude.

The cat-girl straddles her friend’s hips and feels a hard, 6-inch dick press up against her pussy. She leans forward and grips the girl’s forearms, pressing them roughly into the bed. Blake’s hold is firm and Ilia even attempts to break free but to no avail. 

“Awh, has all that time being fucked by my mom made you weak?” The tease makes the chameleon-Faunus grit her teeth in frustration. Blake continues;

“Guess you’ll just become a bitch for the whole family huh... Just my dad next, right?” Her voices drips with sarcasm as she revels in her pride, in knowing she’s about to trash one of the girls that made her love dick in the first place. Keeping a solid hold on Ilia’s wrists, she adjusts herself so that the girl’s legs are wrapped around her feminine hips, her long cock resting on top of the ninja’s smaller one. 

“Surprisingly compliant, aren’t we?” Blake comments as she notices that her friend is no longer struggling. She takes Ilia’s hands and brings them together above her head. She then shifts her hands so that she has a solid grip of both wrists in one hand, which frees the other. Using her spare hand, she takes off her white belt.

“Well, just to be safe, I think I’ll keep these restrained.” She stands up, leaving the girl’s hands tied together above her head. The Belladonna’s pants stay up without the belt due to her curvy hips and thighs. Ilia just sits up and raises her eyebrows. 

“LAY. DOWN!” Blake shoves the smaller girl back down roughly. The ninja’s grey-blue eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear. 

“I’m not done yet.” Blake continues calmly. The cat-girl scans the room for the belts she ripped off her friend, moments before. Finding them, she turns her friend over so she’s laying on her stomach and snatches them off the floor. Swiftly, she fastens the girl’s ankles and knees together. The chameleon-Faunus’s legs are firmly together as she wiggles side to side, trying to turn over. 

“Uh-Uh. You stay like that, Ilia. Time to get some ass payback.” Further fear spreads across the ninja’s face. 

“B-but Blake, come on, I’ve never taken something so big!” She stammers cutely as she helplessly writhes around on her stomach. The Belladonna quickly strips down and then sits down on Ilia’s thighs just below the cute, small backside.

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it. Trust me, it feels good.” Blake speaks in a factual tone, clearly not being dissuaded from what she wants to do. She continues;

“Wow… I think even Weiss has a fatter butt than you… You both have no tits though.” Ilia gasps, insulted by this observation. 

“Well, sor-RY!” The chameleon-faunus emphasizes the last syllable in frustration. 

“Don’t be, I think it’s hot…” This remark makes the former blush lightly. The cat-girl shifts upwards and takes her member in her hand. She puts her knees on either side of the ninja’s hips and leans forward, allowing for a better angle. Slowly, she pushes her un-lubricated cock into the tight butt. Blake feels the hole spread apart and squeeze around her length. She hadn’t fucked a girl since her and Yang double penetrated Nora at Beacon. 

“Mmmmm-yea…” The Belladonna mumbles appreciatively. Ilia couldn’t lie, it felt good, though slightly uncomfortable. She’d become accustomed to something much smaller after all. Regardless she took it without too much strain. Blake continues sheathing herself until only an inch was left out. With an unexpected shove, she rams the rest in. The ninja grunts. A mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“Hey! Careful!” Ilia complains. Her head is suddenly yanked backwards. The Belladonna has a firm grasp on the base of her long ponytail. 

“Shut it. You don’t get to make demands.” Blake’s tone is unexpectedly dark which causes her friend to stay quiet and comply. 

“Good.” Recompenses the cat-girl with a patronising pat on the ass. The chameleon-Faunus’s hole had never felt so full. Blake slowly begins thrusting into the girl. The pleasure completely outweighed the pain as with each movement, the cock hits the most sensitive part inside of her butt. She feels herself shudder in delight as her partner continues to pull on her ponytail. 

“Tch, some top you are.” The Belladonna provokes her. Despite being mocked, Ilia felt no shame, in fact she couldn’t recall a time in which sex had made her feel this good. 

“Please, don’t stop.” The ninja begs, pushing her ass into each of Blake’s thrusts. It could have been the fact that it was with someone she truly loved. It could have been the fact that the cock was so big. Either way, she didn’t want this to end, she wanted more. 

“Only because you asked nicely.” Speaks the cat-girl, in a condescending tone. She begins to pound into the ninja’s tight ass. Ilia lays there, lifelessly taking the savage fucking. She’s helpless and completely submissive. 

“Yeah, take it you angsty little bitch!” Blake’s aggression grows as her thrusts become more and more hostile. She tries to think about what Yang used to do to her. ‘Be brutal’ Is all she comes up with. The cat-girl pulls out and yanks Ilia’s hair backwards so she assumes the doggy-style position. Her thighs still together, the ninja must rely on her partner for balance. Blake roughly smacks both hands against the sides of her partner’s cute butt and grips it tightly. She must hold onto the hips more than the flesh due to how slender Ilia is. The latter rests her elbows together underneath her flat chest, this gives her body an inviting curvature that Blake simply can’t resist any longer. The cat-girl slides back into her back passage, the tip of her penis slightly wet from pre-cum. The taker squeals in pleasure, her own cock stiffly pointing up towards her small tits. Blake begins smashing into the girl which causes the takers cock to rub between her own thighs, unintentionally masturbating it.

The Belladonna continues to decimate her friend with a force she didn’t know she could muster. Her cat-eyes neglect to stay in one place. They scour across her friend’s thin waist, then at the back of her head, lolling helplessly. She stares down at the hole eagerly taking her meat repeatedly, the way Ilia pushes back to meet each of her powerful thrusts makes her fuck the ninja even faster. 

“Blake-I!” She says with a whimper, knowing she is reaching her limits. 

“I know, just do it.” The dominator commands. Ilia’s balls begin to tighten as they get ready to release. Suddenly Blake flips her around onto her back and slides down Ilia's length taking it all into her soaking wet, Belladonna pussy. 

“Oh! BLAKE!” The ninja screams and with another massive moan, blasts her seed straight into the girl she loves, filling the womb with the hot substance. Blake’s cock bounces as she rides Ilia’s staff passionately. 

“That’s it baby, fill me like a good girl…” The cat-girl once again patronises her. The cum being combined with pussy juice makes loud sticky sounds fill the room as the 6 inches effortlessly glide into the beautiful Belladonna pussy. Semen leaks out over Ilia’s groin and balls, as Blake dismounts the cock. It continues firing so the cat-girl takes it into her mouth, allowing the seed to flow into her mouth. She swallows at regular intervals, her lust-filled eyes lock with the chameleon’s love-filled ones.

“Gahhhh…” Ilia’s spasms slowly come to a stop and Blake swallows down the last spurt, before retracting her head from the girl’s member. 

“Well you said you wanted to nut inside someone.” Says the Belladonna kindly. The ninja merely mumbles an appreciative sound, causing the cat-girl to giggle. 

“You girls have fun?” Comes the sweet motherly voice of Kali. 

“Mom?!” 

“Mrs Belladonna?!”

“Seems like you’ve had some practice, Blake. I didn't realise.” The mother continues in a factual tone, reminiscent of Blake. She walks into the room confidently. 

“Am I wrong to assume that I can join in?” She holds an arm out questioningly. Her daughter responds. 

“On no, please, join us. After all, I’m only just getting started…” Both Belladonna’s focus their matching cat-eyes with the tied-up girl. Ilia blinks. 

“Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I found it difficult to write for Blake and Ilia because of how serious Volume 5 has been in terms of their character interactions. Anyway, in the next chapter we see what happened when Raven first took Yang. Neo will also be there. It will probably be more smut than plot.  
> 


	9. *what do you want the next chapter to be about?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

So, uuhhh, been a while? <3 

Sorry I've neglected this fic! I promise to get back to it soon, I just gotta get a couple of more commissions done! (Commissions that I love doing by the way)

If you guys feel like it, you can tell me what you'd like the returning chapter to be. I was leaning towards something to do with Salem, because there are a few characters that might just be her prisoner *cough* Summer *cough* Penny *cough* (to name a few). 

But honestly, I'd love to hear what you guys wanna see. 

See you next tiiiiime, byyyyyyyyyee (totally not a Lucky Chloe quote).


End file.
